CSC As Crônicas de DK
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: O surgimento e queda sobre o olhar de uma das últimas sobreviventes do incêndio no Hotel Desenlace.
1. Chapter 1

**Os Primeiros Problemas**

"_Ao meu caro amigo Louis Cams. Às vezes, perdemos um minuto da vida. Outras vezes, perdemos a vida em um minuto. Sinto sua falta."_

Como em muitos acontecimentos da vida, como o amor inesperado do homem que você ama por outra mulher, por vezes você pensa: o que poderia dar errado? Infelizmente, essa frase será extremamente repetida aqui, pelo simples fato de ninguém, nem Madame Lulu, ter uma verdadeira bola de cristal para saber que, por mais que suas mentes otimistas desejassem muito um final feliz à nossa primeira reunião, ele não irá acontecer.

Eu, pessoalmente, sempre soube que daria errado, assim como sei que otimismo exagerado, como o que leva alguém muito ingênuo, palavra que aqui significa "pessoa que confia em pessoas como o Conde Olaf para formar uma organização ultra-secreta de proteção aos valores nobres do mundo", a se dar mal.

Hoje em dia não restou muito dessa organização que formamos para a minha pesquisa, muito embora o relato tão preciso sobre o destino miserável dos órfãos Baudelaire tenha servido muito bem como base para a minha incansável busca pelo açucareiro.

O dia que descrevo era cinzento e chuvoso, como estavam sendo todos os daquele mês de agosto, e a maioria de nós teve de, inevitavelmente, palavra que aqui significa "fatalmente devido à incrível ventania", usar seus melhores casacos de pele. Lembro – me bem de que o local escolhido por Esmé, sempre ligada no que estava _in _e_ out _no momento, foi o Café Longedetudo, e lá fomos nós.

Antes de continuar essa história, devo alertar para aqueles que sabem o resultado dessa reunião para que, nesse exato momento, desliguem o computador e vão ler um livro infantil muito famoso, sobre um menino que era infeliz e magicamente descobre ser um bruxo. Depois disso, ele tem um final feliz, bem melhor do que esse. Mas, se insistem em estragar seus sonhos desta noite, não me culpem pela angústia que tomará suas cabeças quando finalmente desistirem de acompanhar meu relato.

O Café Longedetudo, como o nome diz, é afastado de tudo o que conhecemos na cidade grande. Segundo Esmé, o nada estava extremamente _in, _enquanto ficar no meio do barulho dos táxis correndo estava _out_.

Entramos todos num grupo barulhento, todos curiosos para a proposta que L. S. e seus irmãos, K.S e J.S tinham, e sentamos na maior mesa do lugar. Quando todos ficaram quietos o bastante para ouvirem o homem que sempre foi dono de meu coração, ele virou – se para mim e perguntou:

"Dora, minha cara, poderia redigir a reunião?"

Corei levemente, o que, em linguagem figurada poderia significar: "fiquei mais vermelha que o casaco de vison que Beatrice usava", e peguei um pequeno caderno de bolso, que sempre levava comigo no caso de alguma ideia genial me vir à cabeça, e puxei a caneta, pronta para escrever.

PRIMEIRA REUNIÃO DO CONSELHO SECRETO CONCILIADOR

REDIGIDO POR: DORAMYS KONTHRAN

PRESIDIDO POR: LEMONY SNICKET

ASSUNTO: C.S.C

LS: BOM, VAMOS COMEÇAR A REUNIÃO.

ES: MAS O QUE É ESSA REUNIÃO AFINAL? VOCÊ PEDIU PARA QUE EU ESCOLHECE O LUGAR MAIS _IN_ DAQUI PARA QUÊ?

LS: COMO VOCÊS SABEM, A NOBREZA ESTÁ EM FALTA HOJE EM DIA, E PESSOAS DECENTES SÃO CADA VEZ MAIS DIFÍCEIS DE ENCONTRAR.

KS: MEU IRMÃO TEM RAZÃO. ESTÁVAMOS DIVAGANDO ONTEM À NOITE, E DECIDIMOS QUE ALGO DEVE SER FEITO.

BB: SERIA ESSE O OBJETIVO DA NOSSA ORGANIZAÇÃO?

LS: SIM, E NÃO AO MESMO TEMPO. HÁ UMA CRESCENTE AMEAÇA DE INCÊNDIO NA CIDADE E ACHO QUE PESSOAS NOBRES COMO NÓS DEVERÍAMOS FAZER ALGO.

CO: INCÊNDIO? NÃO OUVI FALAR...

LS: CLARO QUE OUVIU COMO NÃO OUVIRIA? TEM ALGUÉM POR TRÁS DISSO.

BB: REALMENTE.

Bom, o restante da reunião seria nauseante, palavra que aqui significa "chato e perigoso demais para os leitores saberem", mas o resultado vocês conhecem muito bem. Alguns de nós tínhamos contatos bons, e não demorou muito para nossos locais de encontro serem estrategicamente posicionados, expressão que significa ''lugares secretos onde ninguém poderia aparecer por algum motivo se não se aliar a causa".

Gostaria de informar que nesse exato momento faço uma pausa para bater em minha chaleira com um incrível arpão que achei durante minhas pesquisas, portanto caso queiram deixar este lugar, podem fazê – lo de imediato.

Pronto, voltei. Onde eu estava? Oh, sim. Os incêndios. Depois de formarmos esta aliança, todos nós nos separamos, e só voltei a encontrar o homem nos meus sonhos quando ele estava hospedado no Hotel Desenlace, completamente desiludido com o que o Pundonor Diário disse a respeito dele depois de demiti – lo.

"Dora, que surpresa." Ele disse, dando um único sorriso triste para mim.

"Soube da sua demissão." Tentei tranquiliza – lo. Muitas vezes na vida é necessário ser tranquilizado ou tranqüilizar alguém, ação que consiste em vários passos extremamente simples. Você pode dar tapinhas nas costas da pessoa, dizer palavras bonitas ou simplesmente agir impulsivamente, mas essa última ação só deverá ocorrer caso você esteja perdidamente apaixonada pela pessoa em questão, como eu estava.

"Soube? Beatrice também."

Beatrice, sempre Beatrice. Não que eu tenha algo contra ela, sou muito nobre para detestar alguém de verdade, mas uma pessoa repetitiva, como ele estava sendo, realmente costuma irritar as pessoas.

"E ela acreditou nas besteiras que disseram sobre você?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu me limitei a revirar os olhos, que é uma forma de dizer, sem palavras, que estava extremamente aborrecida.

"Eu não acreditei." Disse, tomada pela ação impulsiva. Lemony olhou em meus olhos, e eu pisquei.

"Achei que você e Monty..."

Eu estivera trabalhando no instituto Herpetológico com Monty havia alguns dias, e Lemony me encarou como se eu tivesse o rabo preso, expressão que coloco com o significado de "algum caso secreto com Montgomery Montgomery".

"Eu e Monty? Se for assim, eu sempre pensei que você e Esmé..." brinquei, tentando fazê – lo rir.

"Cabelos pretos estão _out. _Agora o _in_ é namorar alguém careca." Ele riu.

Discretamente coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, código de pessoas que estão interessadas nas outras que diz que estava interessada nele.

"Tem certeza de que é tão ordinária, que significa comum, a ponto de usar o velho código de interesse comigo?" ele perguntou, notando o que eu havia feito.

"Eu sei o que quer dizer ordinária." Eu disse, esquecendo as mãos e beijando os lábios dele com paixão. Embora seu coração fosse de Beatrice, eu sempre soube que Lemony me achava bonita, e deixei que ele me beijasse até meu chapéu cair.

Quando notou o ocorrido, Lemony pegou – o do chão e me entregou.

"Acho que vou indo. Foi convidada para o casamento de Beatrice e Bertrand?"

"Sim, verei você lá?"

"Creio que sim."

Sorri para ele, e o vi se afastar de mim enquanto recolocava o seu chapéu e chamava um táxi. Puxei meu livro de lugar – comum e anotei sobre o beijo ao lado do convite do casamento Baudelaire.

Falando no casamento, é bom ressaltar que foi um estrondo, expressão que aqui é usava no sentido de dizer que algo foi realmente bom e divertido. Mas todos nós sabíamos disso, já que Bertrand sempre foi muito rico, bem como Beatrice.

Os Quagmire estavam lá também, como padrinhos. Estava anotando todos os detalhes, quando Belo e Josephine chegaram animados.

"Dora! Como está?"

Sorri amarelo, que é o tipo de sorriso que as pessoas geralmente usam com aquelas outras pessoas que elas não desejam ver, ou não desejam ver naquele momento específico.

"Doramys..." chamou – me Kit, e me virei rapidamente para falar com ela, que é uma pessoa bem mais agradável e sem inclinações para mergulhos arriscados perto de sanguessugas.

"Sim?"

"Meu irmão deseja vê – la."

Meu coração disparou, muito embora suspeitasse da sentença, já que Kit tinha dois irmãos. E é claro, como quando se está conosco as coisas nem sempre são como parecem, lá estava Jacques Snicket me esperando, em seu belo terno.

"Olá, Dora, como está?"

"Bem."

"Bertrand está feliz." Ele comentou, e eu senti que olhava para mim de modo diferente. Como sempre, Lemony estava sentado ereto, seu caderno de lugar – comum estendido, escrevendo. Claro que não desejava estar ali, no casamento da mulher que ama, que agora pensa que ele é perverso, mas parece que Kit e Jacques o obrigaram a ir. Fiquei feliz.

"Sim, está. Beatrice também."

"Sim. Dora, estive pensando... Preciso de uma companhia para o Pundonor Diário, e gostaria que fosse você."

Me peguei realmente refletindo sobre a ideia. Não podia ser tão ruim, além do mais Jacques sempre foi um bom amigo e companhia para ótimas horas.

"Aceito."

Acho que a maioria das vezes em que uma pessoa diz a palavra "aceito", ela está selando seu destino tragicamente, como Beatrice fez quando disse ''aceito'', quebrando o coração de um homem e destinando três crianças a uma jornada de infortúnios e como eu mesma fiz, me afastando do meu destino junto à Lemony e juntando minha vida à de Jacques.

Não que eu me arrependa completamente disso já que, por muitas vezes, estar com Jacques me ajudou profundamente em minhas pesquisas. Mas a alegria morava com seu irmão, e mesmo que até hoje eu negue aos sobreviventes minha tristeza, devo dizer que não vejo um futuro feliz, especialmente agora que perdi aquele que foi meu companheiro por tantos anos.

Quando aquela cerimônia estafante, que aqui significa "chata e cheia de cerimoniais obtusos'' finalmente chegou ao seu fim, o primeiro a se levantar e deixar o lugar foi Lemony, e eu o segui ansiosa.

"Veio por insistência de Kit, não?" usei do sarcasmo, uma arma poderosa para as desventuras da vida, para ver se ele me confessava. Um pouco hesitante, ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, e começamos a andar juntos.

"Jacques me chamou para trabalhar com ele."

"Jacques gosta muito de você." ele comentou, fechando pela primeira vez o seu livro de lugar – comum e me olhando.

"Notei."

"Creio que não devamos nos ver novamente."

"Não irei me casar com ele, Lemony."

O homem da minha vida me encarou e puxou uma de minhas mãos.

"Talvez os infortúnios da vida nos uma novamente, Dora, agora que Beatrice é apenas uma sombra no meu mais feliz passado."

Então, ele retirou minha luva e depositou um beijo nas costas de minha mão muito pálida. Com um último aceno de cabeça, ele chamou Belo e Josephine, pronto para partir.

"Qualquer coisa, mande seu corvo me contatar."

Sorri para ele antes do táxi partir, e então senti Jacques me puxar pela mão, falando algo sobre um apartamento ligado à mansão de Bertrand.


	2. Chapter 2

**O Incêndio**

"_Como diria um caro advogado chamado Sam Reint: o fogo cria, o fogo destrói"_

Os anos em que passei trabalhando junto de Jacques foram, no mínimo, tempestuosos, palavra que aqui significa "quando vimos e noticiamos cada um de nossos amigos perecendo nas chamas de suas casas.".

"Oh, não." Escutei Jacques dizer certo dia, enquanto lia o que outro repórter havia escrito. Geralmente quando as pessoas dizem "oh, não" é porque algo realmente ruim acaba de acontecer ou vai acontecer. Claro que alguém pode dizer "oh, não" quando um jacaré está prestes a devorar sua perna, mas é preferível que, nesse caso, a pessoa simplesmente grite "Um jacaré está prestes a devorar minha perna!" Ou algo do gênero.

"O que houve?" Perguntei, chegando perto dele. Em suas mãos não havia anotações de outro repórter, como eu pensava, mas uma única foto de uma mansão em chamas, que eu reconheci como sendo a de Bertrand.

"Os Baudelaire estão mortos."

"Os três filhos também?" perguntei preocupada, afinal é realmente injusto que três crianças sejam tiradas deste mundo tão cruelmente.

"Não. Um homem chamado Sr. Poe as pegou e levou para a casa do Conde Olaf."

Existem algumas pessoas que são tolas, e outras que são apenas ingênuas. Pessoas tolas fazem coisas erradas simplesmente porque são tolas, e não dão importância para vilões ou conspirações malignas a sua volta, enquanto pessoas ingênuas fazem coisas erradas porque acreditam em tudo o que dizem para elas, ou em falsos laços de parentesco.

"Quem é esse tolo?" supus que este Sr. Poe fosse tolo, pois ninguém olha para o Conde Olaf e acredita que ele possa ser alguém bom. Talvez aos antigos voluntários, mas note onde eles foram parar.

"Ele não é tolo, apenas ingênuo." Disse Jacques, sorrindo. Dei de ombros, sinal corporal que significa que ainda não creio que alguém possa ser ingênuo próximo ao Conde Olaf.

Antes que pudesse pegar meu casaco para podermos sair senti os braços de Jacques me envolverem fortemente e me puxarem para perto. Por um segundo, imaginei onde estaria Lemony Snicket após tantos anos se cisão, mas os lábios de Jacques me fizeram esquecer dele, mesmo meu coração prevendo que não tardaria muito, eu reencontraria aquele que um dia fora o grande amor da minha vida.

Bifurcação é uma palavra usada para determinar um único caminho que se separa em dois diferentes caminhos, e em geral é usado como metáfora para histórias onde existem dois caminhos: o bem e o mal, fazendo o mocinho ter de escolher o melhor deles. Nesse caso, uso a palavra bifurcação para dizer o que houve comigo e Jacques após o fatídico incêndio dos Baudelaire.

Enquanto cobríamos o incêndio, me separei de Jacques por um minuto, e no minuto seguinte ele não estava mais lá. Nunca mais soube onde ele foi, até descobrir sua morte pelo Pundonor Diário, uma das últimas notícias verdadeiras dele.

Após me perder de Jacques, decidi encontrar Lemony, que durante tantos anos viveu afastado de todos, deprimido com a perda de sua querida Beatrice. Agora literalmente.

Hospedei-me, como de costume, no Hotel Desenlace, onde as antigas reuniões de voluntários costumavam acontecer, e esperei. Através de algumas fontes amigas, descobri a morte de meu velho companheiro de estudos, Dr. Montgomery, e também de Josephine, que não devia ser tão desagradável quanto era na época da cisão, quando seu marido Belo ainda era vivo. Perguntei – me para onde mais mandariam os pobres órfãos, quando fiquei sabendo que as crianças estavam sendo perseguidas pelo pérfido Conde Olaf, e decidi agir.

Fui à casa do Conde primeiro, em busca de pistas da passagem dos órfãos por ali.

A casa era, como eu me lembrava, suja e desprezível. O chão estava coberto de poeira, o que era lógico já que ao invés de ficar e arrumar a casa Olaf decidiu simplesmente sair à caça de pobres crianças. No chão da cozinha, achei alguns pratos com restos de comida. Experimentei um pouco da massa vermelha e bege, e pude identificar o macarrão à Puttanesca.

Estava me levantando para procurar na torre quando ouvi passos ligeiros atravessarem o chão, e tive receio de que fossem o Conde e sua terrível trupe. Agachei-me pela cozinha e sai rastejando para que a pessoa não me visse, porém foi inevitável.

Terrível coincidência é uma expressão geralmente usada para definir uma coincidência que não deveria ter acontecido, e que pelo fato te ter ocorrido realmente foi terrível. Por exemplo, seria uma terrível coincidência se você decidisse passear de carro por uma linha de trem justamente na hora em que o trem passa.

Porém, às vezes, uma terrível coincidência pode ser uma ótima coisa, que aconteceu em condições terríveis, e por isso é uma terrível coincidência. E neste caso, a terrível situação que gerou a coincidência foi a morte de Beatrice, que causou a ótima situação de Lemony decidir fazer a mesma coisa que eu, e sair a procura do rastro dos órfãos.

"Dora?" perguntou ele, do alto, quando me viu agachada procurando a portinhola do antigo gato que morava ali. Desajeitada, me ergui e ajeitei meu vestido, temendo que ele me achasse menos bonita se estivesse cheia de poeira e cheirando a macarrão à Puttanesca.

"Oh, olá, Lemony." Ofeguei. Ele guardou seu livro de lugar – comum no bolso e retirou o chapéu.

"O que faz aqui?"

Ergui meu livro de lugar – comum bordô e o mostrei.

"Creio que o mesmo que você."

"E onde está Jacques?"

"Nos perdemos na mansão dos Baudelaire há uns meses atrás. Sinto muito por Beatrice, Lemony."

Senti que havia escolhido as palavras erradas quando os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, e resolvi partir para a ação consoladora. Dei três tapinhas nas costas dele.

"Sei que a amava."

Lemony ergueu os olhos para mim, e senti meu rosto ficar quente quando ele segurou minhas bochechas com as mãos.

"Porque será que você é a única que me tranquiliza? Isso sim é uma terrível coincidência."

"De fato." Eu disse, fechando os olhos. Embora fosse difícil resistir à Lemony, decidi que guardaria aquele momento para a posterioridade, palavra que aqui significa "uma hora e local mais oportuno do que na metade de uma investigação no meio da cozinha mal cuidada do Conde Olaf", e abri os olhos novamente.

"Onde os órfãos estão agora?"

"Em Paltryville, numa serraria." Ele retirou as mãos do meu rosto, e me deu um sorriso simpático.

Andamos pela "casa", e uso as aspas aqui, pois, depois de tantos anos desde a última vez que tive a extrema infelicidade de visitar o lugar, ele conseguira atingir um grau de desagradabilidade que deixaria os antigos Anwhistle envergonhados de sua desagradabilidade. Mesmo que essa palavra não exista.

Quando acabamos de verificar as pistas, guardamos tudo em nossos livros de lugar – comum e nos dirigimos ao Café Longedetudo para uma última refeição antes da viagem para o Mau Caminho, onde encontraríamos o que restou da sala dos répteis e de todo o meu trabalho e pesquisa junto de Montgomery.

"O que pretende fazer com o conteúdo de seu livro?" perguntei enquanto subíamos até um dos quartos sobre o café, lugar onde o dono mantinha uma sala com máquinas de escrever.

"Publicarei, para que Kit saiba que estou bem e vivo."

"Boa ideia. Há uns anos, todos achavam que estava morto."

"Beatrice pensou em colocar o nome da pequena Violet de Lemony, caso fosse garoto, ouvi dizer."

Acenei com a cabeça, temendo que ele começasse a chorar novamente. Mas Lemony nada vez, me dando a oportunidade para, pela segunda vez, agir por impulso diante dele. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, ansiosa. Surpresa, vi que ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Creio que estes seus impulsos comuns ainda se mantém após tantos anos, Dora. Gostaria de te pedir um favor."

"Sim?" perguntei, afastando a máquina de escrever dele do caminho. Imaginei onde Jacques estaria naquele momento. Talvez de volta ao antigo emprego, apenas me esperando voltar. Ou talvez estivesse morto.

"Beatrice é aquela que amo. Sabe disso, não?"

"Sempre soube." Sussurrei, triste.

"Você tem um mistério em seus óculos, Doramys. Talvez, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu vá desvendá – lo." Ele voltou a máquina ao lugar anterior, e entendi que, dessa vez, não iríamos fazer nada. Não há problema.

Levantei-me, e peguei meu chapéu.

"Então nos veremos no Mau Caminho."

"Claro." Disse ele, de costas para mim. Sorri, imaginando como ele sempre fora assim. Há um ditado popular que diz que pedras que se movem não criam musgo, que significa que as coisas têm que mudar sempre, para não estragarem. Se Lemony fosse uma pedra, teria tanto musgo que seria impossível vê – lo, pois ele nunca muda. Seu amor por Beatrice seria eterno, eu sabia, mas nada me impediria de ficar com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Os Túneis**

"_A Nero Goat, que perdeu a vida atacado por um leão que costumava ser bom."_

Meu plano era, como os senhores viram, encontrar Lemony no Mau Caminho, porém foi tudo por água abaixo. Quando algo vai ''por água "abaixo", significa que o que estava planejado não funcionou, talvez por que uma das partes que combinou não apareceu, ou talvez porque as terríveis coincidências do caminho não ajudaram, mas o fato é que nada deu certo.

Quando cheguei ao Mau Caminho, Lemony não estava mais lá. Entrei na sala dos répteis de Monty, como tantas outras vezes no passado, e vi que todas as minhas pesquisas foram em vão, pois a poderosa Mamba do Mal fora roubada, e junto com ela mais um dos códigos de nossa organização. Não me demorei muito por ali, pois o cheiro era insuportável.

A minha parada seguinte, o Lago Lacrimoso, me lembrou de como me desagradava, assim como a quase todos nós, as visitas aos Anwhistle. Não apenas pela extrema desagradabilidade dos dois em si, mas pelas terríveis e precárias condições da casa deles, frase que aqui significa "uma casa apoiada em estacas de madeira a beira de um penhasco", que tornavam cada reunião na casa deles extremamente incômoda, com pratos e copos escorregando pela mesa a cada furacão que havia.

Claro, hoje em dia não resta muito da construção em si para contar a história de quando os pobres órfãos moraram ali, e tive a extrema infelicidade de ver os marinheiros retirando, de dentro do lado lacrimoso, os restos de Josephine, embrulhados num colete salva vidas. Detesto ser pessimista, que aqui é o contrário de otimista, mas não é surpreendente esse final para ela, já que sempre foi dada a saltos naquele lago, entre aqueles bichos extremamente gulosos que são as sanguessugas.

Segui para Petryville, sempre em busca de pistas que me levassem não só a um motivo racional do por que ocorreu a cisão, mas de Lemony. Tive a felicidade de pôr minhas mãos num exemplar do "Mau Começo", lançado por Lemony após um mês ou dois de pesquisas, e me surpreendi não só com as incríveis situações impostas pelo Conde Olaf aos órfãos, mas em como as habilidades de Lemony como pesquisador haviam se desenvolvido.

A dedicatória do livro, claro, é para Beatrice. Não esperava diferente. Se eu escrevesse um terrível livro que narra a história dos órfãos Baudelaire, também dedicaria não à Lemony, mas a Jacques, já que foi ele que me amou genuinamente por tantos anos, mesmo sabendo que meu coração pertencia ao seu irmão.

Em Petryville, ouvi dos funcionários da Serraria Alto – Astral a incrível história de hipnotismo envolvendo a falecida Dr. Georgina Orwell e sua "recepcionista" Shirley, que descobri ser o Conde Olaf disfarçado. Doeu-me o coração, expressão que aqui pode significar, entre outras coisas tratáveis em um hospital, que fiquei realmente triste, em perceber que alguém maligno e completamente ambicioso como Olaf estava usando o nosso kit de disfarces para pegar a fortuna de Beatrice e Bertrand.

Mas infelizmente, a história é assim.

Descobri, também através dos funcionários, que os órfãos haviam sido mandados para um Colégio Interno onde eu mesma estudei, chamado Escola Preparatória Prufrock.

Não vou dizer que o caminho até as velhas histórias que foram meus anos naquele lugar tenha sido agradável, ou até mesmo meramente interessante. Mas quando cheguei ali, além de achar um bilhete de Lemony para mim encontrei Carmelita Spats, que sem dúvida é uma das crianças mais desagradáveis que já achei em toda a minha vida. Não vou me demorar na narração desse episódio terrível que envolve minha infância e parte da adolescência, pois me dá náuseas.

Em seguida, uma notícia terrível chegou ao meu conhecimento, que me fez quase ceder ao impulso de pular de um penhasco. Os Baudelaire haviam sido mandados para a casa de Esmé. Tudo menos isso.

Devo pedir que nesse exato momento fechem essa página, por favor. Os acontecimentos são terríveis, e nem sequer poderiam ser mencionados publicamente, pois vocês correm sérios riscos de ter ataques de choro e depressão. Se quiser continuar daqui, é por sua conta em risco.

Enquanto inspecionava as escadas do apartamento de Jerome e Esmé com cuidado, até chegar á cobertura, escutei várias coisas, incluindo algo sobre elevadores estarem _out_.

Quando finalmente cheguei à cobertura, vi que havia chegado tarde demais, claro. Procurei por todas as cozinhas, quartos e salas, até ouvir o familiar bate – bate dos dedos de Lemony na máquina de escrever, e percebi que talvez tivesse algum conforto da parte dele.

"Lemony?" chamei, e o bate – bate parou.

"Dora?"

Entrei, retirando o chapéu de minha cabeça.

"Ora, que bom vê – lo aqui!" exclamei feliz. Lemony me deu um vago sorriso.

"Esmé se juntou ao Conde Olaf novamente." Ele comentou, e eu me sentei no sofá de frente à máquina.

"Não estou surpresa." Confessei, encarando os vários livros coloridos que ele trazia junto dele. "Esmé sempre teve essas... inclinações." Completei, usando a palavra que significa que "Esmé sempre foi amiga e admiradora de Olaf, mesmo quando ela era apenas uma estudante de teatro qualquer em uma de nossas bases."

"Pois é." Lemony reconheceu, e voltou a escrever. Eu podia ter me levantado e ido embora, mas não fui. Esperei que ele acabasse de escrever, e me assustei quando ele subitamente levantou – se e guardou as anotações na bolsa de viagem que trazia.

"Quer inspecionar os túneis?" perguntou ele, apontando para a porta do elevador.

"Quer ir à casa de Beatrice?" usei – me do sarcasmo novamente, e vi que as bochechas de Lemony coraram.

"Aquilo é um elevador ersatz." Ele limpou a garganta e continuou, apontando para a porta do elevador. Quando abriu, vi que uma corda, também ersatz, havia sido feita (segundo Lemony, por Violet, a mais velha dos Baudelaire, treinada em mecânica) para descer no poço escuro.

Descemos pela mesma corda, e quando atingimos o fundo do poço, literalmente, vi uma gaiola, onde, segundo Lemony, Olaf havia mantido presos dois dos trigêmeos Quagmire. Ainda segundo Lemony, Duncan era treinado em repórter e Isadora em poesias código, o que me deixou satisfeita. Eu mesma fui treinada em poesia.

O túnel era longo e assombroso, mas na companhia de Lemony, não houve momento para tristeza. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa extremamente alegre, ou com tendências a risadas ou piadas freqüentes. Mas perto dele eu me sentia segura, pois sabia que dentro daquela mala de viagem havia bem mais do que apenas as pesquisas e os conteúdos que ele coletara durante duas viagens.

Quando atingimos o alçapão na mansão, ele já estava semi-aberro, e não foi difícil relembrar os maravilhosos momentos que passamos com aqueles que moravam nessa casa, mesmo com as observações malévolas de Esmé sobre o papel de parede.

Lemony, hesitante, tocou as paredes e soltou uma risada nasal.

"Esmé detestava o papel de parede."

Eu disse?

"Sim."

"Dizia que Bertrand era tão rico que se quisesse, construiria outra mansão igual, exceto pelos horrorosos papéis de parede _out _dele."

"Ele sempre ignorou." Comentei, podendo visualizar vividamente aquele dia raro de sol, quando todos nos reunimos para discutir se atum ou salmão eram bons para treinamento, e Esmé decidiu descontrair reclamando da decoração. Até Lemony se esqueceu de sua eterna melancolia perto de Beatrice quando decidiu se por do lado dela para defender os papeis de parede.

Claro que em geral, dias raros não são esquecidos. Se você é um mecânico grandalhão e durante um único dia todo consegue dançar balé, você nunca se esquecerá. No nosso caso, um dia sem desgraças ou incêndios era muitíssimo raro, e até mesmo um atrito decorativo podia ser esquecido quando todos nos reuníamos para ouvir o doce sibilar da Mamba do Mal, que nos dizia que, naquele dia, podíamos descansar.

Lemony, como sempre, chorou ao lembrar – se dela, e de tudo que ela representou para ele, mas estive ali para lembrar – lhe que eu existia, e que como sobreviventes, deveríamos ser fortes. Dessa vez.

Quando nos despedimos na manhã seguinte, Lemony anunciou que iria para a direção do campo, e marquei de me encontrar com ele no parque onde Madame Lulu trabalhava, ou o que restou dele após a passagem dos Baudelaire.

Com uma última saudação de despedida, eu segui na direção de uma das últimas bases restantes da C.S.C, na Mão – Morta.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Base Destruída**

"_Moni Deni, caro amigo, mais caro inimigo."_

Há muitos anos atrás, no topo da Montanha da Mão – Morta, havia uma de nossas bases, cheia de laboratórios e oficinas das mais diversas funções imagináveis.

Durante a passagem dos pobres órfãos Baudelaire, porém, a base foi queimada por dois dos nossos antigos membros, como um meio de destruir as provas do dossiê Snicket, que revela a todos não só o que há dentro do açucareiro, mas também todo o plano conspiratório que envolve a morte de quase todos os nossos nobres amigos.

Eu, infelizmente, cheguei tarde demais para pegar os dois incendiários, e tive de me contentar em secar minhas lágrimas enquanto via tudo pelo que lutei durante a vida ser destruído e resumido a cinzas no chão.

Não consegui pensar em mais nada a não ser fugir, quando reparei que a geladeira estava intacta. Sorrindo pela primeira vez enquanto me esquivava dos restos das salas de pesquisa , abri a porta da geladeira esperançosa, e encontrei o que tanto queria. O código da comida.

Pelo jeito toda história está fadada a terminar onde começou, obviamente. Quando, há tantos anos atrás, eu encontrei com Lemony dentro do Hotel Desenlace, não imaginava que viria a voltar para aquele lugar novamente, e fiquei feliz de nossa última base ter sido preservada daquela maneira.

Enquanto viajava para a cidade novamente, soube da morte de Jacques, e minha raiva e ressentimento com o Conde Olaf apenas aumentou, ainda mais depois da morte de Madame Lulu, e da decepção de tantos amigos.

Mas ainda havia Kit, minha última esperança. Estava grávida, o que era bom, embora eu soubesse bem que essa criança não seria treinada jamais, pois nossa organização estava acabada.

O ar poluído da cidade encheu minhas narinas de satisfação, pois embora eu estivesse completamente desiludida dos valores nobres do mundo, ainda via com bons olhos, ou seja, gostava muito, de reencontrar tantos voluntários que pudessem me dar um rumo.

Claro que as coisas não iriam mudar nunca, e o que o fogo destruiu, está destruído. Os livros, as informações tão preciosas sobre a verdade limpa estavam perdidas para sempre, e a desesperança num mundo melhor apenas aumentava. Mas mesmo assim segui para o Hotel, na esperança de chegar a tempo da reunião.

Claro que não cheguei, com tantos infortúnios pelo caminho. Cheguei apenas a tempo de encontrar Dewey morto, um arpão trespassado no corpo, e percebi que nada mais seria perdido, porque tudo já estava destruído mesmo. O Hotel estava destruído, Olaf estava derrotado, e tudo isso sem que as coisas dessem certo. Tudo falhou, e essa falha salvou todos nós.

Não faz sentido continuar essa história, e a última coisa que irei revelar antes de desaparecer é que, enquanto sentava e chorava pela perda da C.S.C, uma voz conhecida e uma mão igualmente familiar, isto é, conhecida, me chamaram.

"Dora!"

Ergui minha cabeça, e notei Lemony, disfarçado de taxista, me chamando. Também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e percebi que nada o deixara mais feliz do que me achar ali, nos escombros do que restou da organização, chorando. Levantei e corri até ele, o último raio fino da esperança que brilhava no fundo do túnel para mim. Ou no fundo do poço, tanto faz. O importante é que, enquanto corria para ele, um pouco de minha tristeza foi embora. Jacques estava morto, e Beatrice também, então só tínhamos um ao outro.

Não vou revelar para onde este táxi seguiu, ou se um dia chegou ao lugar planejado, mas posso dizer que, por mais triste que tenha sido a vida desde a cisão, houveram momentos de crise, momentos tristes e momentos de depressão, com pequenos lapsos alegres e ensolarados, que eram o sorriso daqueles poucos a quem podíamos confiar segredos.

Os corvos, eu não sei onde foram parar. Esqueceram sua função, assim como os leões, salmões e etc., expressão que quer dizer "entre outros animais que antigamente salvavam pessoas, e hoje em dia são comidos por elas, chicoteados e obrigados a comê – las e esquecidos do que eram". Talvez um dia, daqui a alguns anos, alguém tenha coragem e nobreza suficientes para organizar o que está perdido, e recomeçar do zero, mas nada impede que todos simplesmente desistam, e deixem essas observações redundantes, ou seja, sem sentido, para lá.

E enquanto o mundo perece em chamas, a ideia de que ainda existem pessoas boas e nobres por aí é a única coisa que me consola, e a Lemony, pois ele está comigo.

E com um último abraço nesse pequeno relato resumido de minhas viagens por aí, me despeço.

Um último adeus,

Doramys K.


End file.
